Maybe We'll Meet Again
by 9aza
Summary: For the kink meme. Rumpelstiltskin never knew what the spinsters did before they took him in as a child. If he had, maybe his view on fairies would've been different as an adult. F/F pairing, minor Rumbelle, and some Floof Family later on.


A/N: Oh dear, my first OUAT fic and first time writing about an F/F pairing, not to mention the first thing I've posted on here in a year. This shall not end well.

Original prompt: _Rumple thought the Spinsters that raised him had died long ago, but as it turns out they were both fairies (or other mythical creatures) and survived the centuries._

_He finds them in Storybrooke or FTL and has to introduce Belle (and Bae, and maybe the rest of the family) to his two mommies._

_BONUS if Rumple had NO IDEA he was raised by fairies (or whatever you chose)._  
_EXTRA SPECIAL BONUS AND A FIRST BORN if they are actually True Love, and not spinsters._

**Maybe We'll Meet Again**

In the Fairy Glen, a young fairy dressed in red hovered anxiously as she waited for her superior, the Blue Fairy, to arrive and determine her fate. The young fairy –Scarlet – had only been allowed to explore the Enchanted Forest on her own for a week before she screwed up and had gotten herself entangled in the Dark One's affairs. She bit her lip hard as she remembered the peasant girl's desperate pleas as her father–

"Scarlet, get your head out of the clouds!" Snapped an irritated voice.

Scarlet shook her head and focused on the owner of the voice, the Blue Fairy herself. "Reul Ghorm, forgive me! I was… uh…"

"Daydreaming, that's what you were doing. It's all you ever seem to do," Blue stated coldly. The younger fairy winced and did her best to hold her tongue. Her attempts were made more difficult as Blue continued, "You were the top of your group in training! I thought you'd be good enough to go on assignments unsupervised, but after this fiasco and top of all your other mistakes," Blue sighed, "I was obviously wrong."

Scarlet trembled as she took in Blue's words. This was it. Blue was going to stop believing in her and take her wings away. Oh gods, why didn't she just help the poor girl escape in the first place? What was she thinking, only giving her only holy water and magic chalk as defenses?! Better yet, why didn't she ask a senior fairy to help the girl?

Not noticing – or rather, ignoring – Scarlet's anxiety, Blue finished, "So for your new assignment, you'll be collecting fairy dust from the dwarf mines under the supervision of one of my most trusted fairies."

Scarlet's head snapped up. "Huh? You're not going to take my wings?"

The Blue Fairy shook her head. "No. I want to see if you'd do any better with the proper guidance trainees are supposed to have." Honestly this fairy had potential, but she lacked the discipline needed to be a good godmother and as a result often made impulsive decisions that led to harsh consequences. "Now go on, your supervisor will be waiting for you at the mines."

"Yes, of course. You won't regret this, ma'am!" Scarlet called out as she flew out of the glen.

* * *

"Where the Hell is she?" Scarlet growled. She'd been waiting in front of the entrance to the mines for over two hours and still no sign of the other fairy. One would think such an important fairy would be punctual, at the very least. "I'll give her another five minutes. If she's not here by then, I'm getting the fairy dust alone!" Honestly, this was her last chance to redeem herself and already it's off to a horrible start.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here now," a woman replied.

Scarlet turned, ready to give her supervisor a piece of her mind, but said mind became blank the moment she saw the older fairy. Her supervisor had a kind face, bouncy blonde curls, and was dressed in a simple gown in a light shade of purple with a skirt that went down to her ankles instead of the jelly-fish skirt many of the senior fairies were known to wear. Scarlet vaguely remembered her mouth was still open and quickly closed it, but found she couldn't quite bring herself to say anything yet to the senior fairy.

The new fairy looked embarrassed and apologetic. "My apologies for being late. I would have been here sooner, but there was an emergency with the family under my patronage. I'm Lavender," she said, holding out her hand.

"Scarlet," the younger said firmly, once she had snapped out of her momentary daze, and shook her supervisor's hand.

Lavender smiled gently at her new charge. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Scarlet. Now, shall we?" She gestured toward the entrance to the mines before flying onward, with Scarlet following close behind.

Maybe things really were turning up for Scarlet after all.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a very short first chapter, but I've gotten rusty! Also, can anyone guess which fairytale I'm referencing in the beginning? If you're familiar with my stories, I think it'll be easy to figure out.

If you enjoyed, then please leave a review.


End file.
